CCB Robokitty Headquarters
The Caledon Catgirl Brigade's Robokitty Headquarters is housed in Southern Wellsian.http://slurl.com/secondlife/Caledon%20Wellsian/121/102/790. The original build was bought from Lolo Pets and was just the hull in the shape of a large cat. Engineering Goddess Ceidru Gothly took it on as a project and made it into a showplace that the crew now calls their home. The following is from a notecard visitors can receive upon entering the Robokitty-- Hello and good day to you! This notecard is to explain a little about the build and my participation in how it came together, and hopefully to encourage those who rather enjoy it to consider contacting me when in need of a humble helping paw with creating builds pleasing to the eye and mind. My involvement with the robokitty came about not long after joining the Caledon Catgirl Brigade. Miss Aevalle Galicia provided me with a tour of the rusty floating cat and spoke of the things she was hoping could happen to turn its empty hull into an enjoyable space for events and a headquarters for the Brigade. At the time, I expected she would be providing most of the direction for this, as I was already engaged in sewing some garments for the group and fashioning a few fine attachments for our avatars. But as fate would have it, on one of my subsequent visits, I ended up placing a few of my Egyptian columns in the end of the space, partly as a joke and partly as a sketch, and they seemed like they might suit the space. Eventually Miss Galicia and I talked again spoke of options for the floor. I had a half-formed idea about an oval space in the center of the hall and she encouraged me to give it a try. The subsequent days saw me doing so, and along the way I noticed the lower hull consisted of prims five meters (eep!) thick, and so I pondered making a new space below the main deck, mostly just for a curious semi-secret space. One thing led to another, as it often does for me in my creative work (and expecially so in building in this world with few physical limits on materials) and the hold became much more involved than a simple hidey-hole, and the bug had caught me. I went on and on, spreading the quirky blend of steampunk Victoriana and Egyptiana all about the hull, adding new spaces and providing interactive fun with climbable ladders, pushbutton hatches with visual and sound effects, and much more. I learned a good deal about scripting in the process, and flexed a few new prim-wrestling muscles as well. We all do hope that you will enjoy exploring and playing with the robokitty, and return again at some point in the days to come. I expect that we will continue to develop the build now and then as fun new ideas and capabilities arrive in our little paws, as the world of SL sparks our imaginations and provides us with wonderful new tools. Thank you for visiting! -Ceidru Gothly of Hare Couture